m21fandomcom-20200214-history
Cisco 7940 Trixbox Config
Cisco 7940 trixbox GET YOUR 7940 WORKING IF YOU FOLLOW THESE DIRECTIONS.. ok guys.. here's how to do it.. Some things to know first: 1. most cisco phones come with the skinny (SCCP) image. So you need to flash it to sip. Make sure you get the SIP firmware.. I believe the newest one out is 8.6.0. 2. You can get the SIP firmware from voip-info. http://www.voip-info.org/wiki/index.php?page=Asterisk+phone+cisco... 3. SEPXX files are for the 7970 series.. this is a 7940 so you'll be futzing around with SIPXX.cfg files 4. You need to tell the phone to contact the tftp server. 5. For the love of god.. configure this on the internal network first! then get it working outside the firewall! 6. To Factory Default the phone hit *+6+settings then hold down the # key until you see reset sequence detected. then type 123456789*0# OK.. there's the initial stuff to remember.. so here goes.. I'm doing this from memory so bear with me if i get a few steps a little fuzzy.. 1. Download the SIP firmware into the /tftpboot directory 2. type tar -xzvf sip.firmware.file.cop 3. Edit the SIPDefaults.cnf file and change line 2 in the file to the following.. image_version: "P0S3-08-6-00" 4. put in the internal proxy ip address of your sip server in anything that says proxy1_address: for example.. proxy1_address: "192.168.1.200" 5. Emergency proxy should be that IP address as well.. and so should outbound proxy and proxy backup. 6. proxy1_port should be: 5060 all proxy ports should be 5060 7. Power on the phone.. hopefully you have a power adapter.. I don't like flashing phones on POE.. but that's just my preference. 8. wait the 10 minutes or so for the phone to start up and it'll say phone unprovisioned. 9. hit the settings button on your phone. 10. go to the unlock config setting.. the password will be "cisco" all lower case no quotes. 11. now go to the network settings configuration page. 12. scroll down to "Alternate TFTP" and change the setting to yes. 13. now go up to TFTP Server and put in your trixbox ip address. 14. note the mac address of your phone.. it's on the bottom on a white sticker or on the box. 15. VERY IMPORTANT HERE>... 16. Go to Trixbox and go to endpoint manager. 17. select cisco phones and add cisco phone. 18. enter the info you need. mac address, extension, password. 19. hit apply. 20. go to freepbx and create the extension and make sure the password and the phone secret are the same.. 21. hit save 22. hit the cute little red bar. 23. hit confirm dialog box. 24. reboot the cisco phone. 25. wait the 20 or so minutes it takes for your cisco to update your firmware and register to the network. If you interrupt this process your phone is going to be a brick.. so be patient. if it's gone by 45 minutes and your phone isn't started up, try to factory reset it and try again. 26. enjoy your newly configured cisco phone.